I'LL STAY MYSELF
by Payrwin
Summary: "Je resterai moi-même" Alec prend son courage à deux mains, et avoue tous ses sentiments à Jace. La fierté le prend de cours, et il va peut-être un peu loin. Jace en ressort tout bouleversé, ainsi qu'Alec, qui essaie alors de se reconstruire. Et Isabelle dans tout ça ? Comme d'habitude, elle joue le rôle de "pilier du monde". Comment cela va-t-il finir ?
1. I'LL STAY MYSELF

**Hep hep hep ! Toi, avant de lire la fiction, lis plutôt ça :**

 **L'histoire se passe avant que Clary arrive, etc... En fait, rien de cela ne s'est passé, et on est à L'Institut de New York, comme on l'a toujours été avant que Clary ne vienne tout chambouler.**

 **Au fait, c'est une "mini" fiction ! Il n'y aura pas 15 chapitres, quoi... Aussi, avertissement : j'écris très lentement !**

 **Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur les livres, mais c'est mieux si vous avez lu le 1er tome. D'ailleurs, je m'appuie sur les descriptions des personnages du livre.**

 **Et puis, j'ai écris en écoutant une playlist musicale que j'ai créée pour l'occasion, donc si vous aimez lire en musique, j'essaie de mettre les liens dans les commentaires, mais les playlists sont aussi présentes sur Deezer (où mon nom est payrwinn) et sur Youtube (où mon nom est Noémie). Elles ont à chaque fois le nom du chapitre (en majuscules aussi) avec marquer à côté "OS Jalec". Dites moi dans les commentaires si ça marche pour vous !  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette longue note. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant... Bonne lecture à toi !**

 **(j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis par la suite, donc n'hésite pas à écrire un commentaire constructif ! )**

 _Affectueusement, N.  
_

* * *

Alec arriva devant la chambre. La porte était grande ouverte, alors il s'arrêta avant d'être visible de l'intérieur. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête, le torturaient, le déchiraient. Il passa ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux, les fit glisser sur son visage comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Ses entrailles étaient remplies de plomb, et une boule dans sa gorge s'était formée. S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait étouffer en moins de deux. A chaque nouvelle pensée que son cerveau formulait, il avait l'impression de prendre une gifle de plus en plus forte. Il se sentait prêt à entrer dans la pièce, mais ses pieds voulaient faire demi-tour. Il serra la mâchoire sa respiration devenait saccadée et il semblait au bord des larmes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal dans sa peau. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire lui avait toujours semblé ridicule, surtout à ce moment, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse mieux vivre qu'auparavant. Le poids dans sa poitrine augmenta à cette pensée.

Il regarda ses chaussures. _« Alexander, tu es plus fort que ça. Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres, et en plus un Lightwood. Mais avant tout, tu es Alec. Tu resteras toi-même, et quand tu es toi-même, tu es fort, courageux, généreux, un parfait guerrier. »_ songea-t-il, les paroles de sa sœur se répétant dans sa tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration, expira longuement. Il se redressa, et se tint le plus droit possible.

 _« Quand tu es toi-même, tu es un parfait guerrier »_ Les mots résonnaient toujours.

Il se mit en marche non sans grand effort. Il apparut dans l'encadrement, et frappa sur la porte ouverte.

Jace, assis sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux, se retourna. Ses yeux aux reflets d'or s'emplirent de surprise un instant.

_Hey ! déclara Alec.

_ Hey ! Salut, répondit son parabatai, en souriant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

 _« Alexander, tu es plus fort que ça. »_

_ Je… Une visite de contrôle ne fait jamais de mal.

Le blond sourit de plus belle. Alec lui rendit. Il voulait paraître décontracté, mais le poids dans son ventre n'arrangeait guère les choses.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du sarcasme, remarqua Jace.

_ Occasionnellement, je crois que tu déteins sur moi, dit l'autre.

Jace haussa les épaules, et ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur. Alec s'abandonna à ce plaisir fraternel, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvint de la raison de sa venue. Le coupant dans ses pensées, son ami demanda :

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu veux qu'on aille s'entraîner ?

Alec entra dans la chambre, se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit un air grave, mais il voulait paraître fort et courageux. Ses intestins lui faisaient subir une torture : il avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient se tordre dans leurs antres jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule.

 _« Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres... Tu resteras toi-même... »_

Il expira lentement, mais imperceptiblement. Les yeux de Jace reflétaient la curiosité, et un peu le malaise il aimait tout savoir des gens, savoir les décrypter et lire sur leurs visages. Il y arrivait en temps normal, mais Alec cachait bien son jeu derrière sa façade terne.

_Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, dit ce dernier. Je pense que notre première rencontre a été importante pour moi comme toi, je n'avais jamais vraiment vu d'enfants Chasseurs d'Ombres de mon âge. En plus, tu n'étais pas celui qui rentrait dans le moule, et tu m'as beaucoup impressionné. Malgré ton chagrin et le choc après la mort de ton père, tu semblais impassible et toujours aussi talentueux et dévoué. Maman t'as pris sous son aile comme un vrai fils, et je me suis senti diminué. Tu étais mon ami, mais je m'effaçais parce que tu étais trop bien pour moi. Le temps avançait, et à force de s'entraîner ensemble, de faire nos premières Traques seuls, on était plus que des amis, plus que des frères. Le lien de parabatai qui nous lie est plus fort que tous ceux que j'ai pu connaître. On est fusionnels au combat, mais dans la vie de tous les jours, j'aimais passer au second plan. Je sais que je compte beaucoup pour toi, mais c'est comme ça que mes parents m'ont aimé. Les années ont passé, on a changé, on a grandi, on s'est transformés, on s'est rapprochés, et… et … i peine un ou deux ans, je… Ecoute, Jace…

Le blond était resté figé, médusé par les paroles d'Alec. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Alec, lui, s'était totalement détendu, et les paroles étaient sortis de sa bouche sans aucune gêne. Il s'était impressionné lui-même, puisqu'il n'avait rien préparé à l'avance il s'était décidé sur un coup de tête.

_ Je… Je t'aime.

Un silence s'imposa. Jace ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, sourit légèrement.

_ C'est normal, annonça-t-il. On est des frères, non ? C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre d'entendre ça de ma bouche, mais on s'aime parce qu'on est des parabatai pour la vie. Nous sommes liés à jamais dans l'Histoire. Tu es comme mon grand frère, et oui, je t'aime beaucoup.

La respiration d'Alec s'était accélérée, il avait arrêté tous mouvements, bouche-bée. Il faillit répondre que oui, c'était bien cela qu'il voulait dire, qu'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit et qu'il fallait bien le faire un jour ou l'autre. En bref, il voulait mentir à la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

 _« Alexander, tu es plus fort que ça. Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombre, et en plus un Lightwood. Mais avant tout, tu es Alec. Tu resteras toi-même… »_

 ___ Non, je ne crois pas que tu aies compris ce que je veux dire.

Jace fronça les sourcils. Alec reprit :

_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime… Vraiment, véritablement.

Le livre sur les genoux de Jace tomba. Alec n'entendit même pas la reliure toucher le sol. Le temps s'était totalement arrêté pour lui. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi. Peu importe la réponse, la réaction de Jace. Au nom de l'Ange, au nom des Lightwood, il l'avait fait. Il se sentait nouveau, presque meilleur. Le plomb dans ses entrailles se transforma en une multitude de petits chatouillis.

Les lèvres roses, le parfum de citronnelle et de savon, les boucles blondes, les yeux noisette aux reflets d'or l'appelaient. Dans un élan de fierté, et sûrement de folie, il se pencha vers Jace. Après ce qui lui apparut comme une éternité, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils les entrouvrirent pour s'embrasser. Alec donna à Jace le baiser le plus tendre, le plus amoureux, le plus heureux, le plus assuré, le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Tout ça ne ressemblait pas aux baisers fougueux qu'il avait eus par des jeunes filles d'un soir. Celui-là était spécial, comme si tout l'amour et la souffrance du monde avait été mis dedans.

Soudain, Alec recula. Il était troublé, abasourdi par ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa tête tournait. Il porta sa main à son front.

_ Par l'Ange, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Il se leva, tourna le dos à Jace, et, en partant, il dit sèchement:

_ Je te demande pardon…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et alla dans le couloir. Là, ses quatre membres se mirent tous à trembler frénétiquement.

Il ne pouvait plus prendre appui sur ses jambes. Il avait vu des choses terribles, mais n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il faillit trébucher plusieurs fois mais il se retint grâce au mur qu'il frôlait en marchant. S'il était tombé, il n'aurait pas pu se rattraper car ses bras ne pouvaient plus le soutenir non plus.

Sur son chemin, il ne s'arrêta pas, malgré les tremblements violents qui agitaient son corps. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, il s'appuya sur le pan de mur qui entourait le chambranle. Il posa la main sur la porte, n'ayant pas la force de frapper. Il appela Isabelle. Sa voix était devenue rauque et faible. Il se sentait totalement vide.

_Isabelle… répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit la porte. Derrière, elle trouva son grand frère tremblant comme une feuille. Il était pâle, et sa tête lui donnait l'impression de ne plus tenir sur son cou.

Alec vit Max assis en tailleur sur le lit d'Isabelle, une de ses lectures terrestres illustrées de personnages aux traits asiatiques dans la main.

_Salut Max, s'efforça-t-il de dire en souriant, dans un souffle.

Il essaya d'avancer, mais les tremblements ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés. Alors, il bascula en avant, mais Isabelle le retint de justesse. Il avait oublié à quel point sa sœur était forte, physiquement comme mentalement. Il pensa que, s'ils avaient échangé leurs places, il n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de faire ce geste pour elle.

Il se redressa, et se mit à marcher difficilement. Il arriva vers le lit, et s'y allongea sur le dos. A côté de lui, Max semblait choqué par l'état de son frère. Alec songea à l'exemple qu'il lui donnait, comment serait-il plus tard à cause de lui.

_ Alec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand frère ?

Il s'était penché sur lui, et remontait ses grosses lunettes sur son nez. Mais Alec n'avait même plus la force de lui sourire tout tournoyait autour de lui. Il entendit Isabelle demander :

_ Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

Des soubresauts agitaient sa cage thoracique. Même allongé, il était secoué par les tremblements de son corps. Il était essoufflé, et ressentait comme des convulsions.

_ Tout dit… à Jace… souffla-t-il.

Il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Elle était la seule à savoir.

La jeune femme se figea, et son regard se remplit d'un mélange de joie, de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Elle bafouilla quelque chose dans sa bouche, puis dit :

_ Max… Tu veux bien aller chercher un verre d'eau pour ton frère, s'il te plait ?

Le petit hocha la tête sans quitter Alec des yeux. Il descendit du lit et courut dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Isabelle fixa son frère un moment. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui. Ses tremblements s'étaient un peu atténués, mais il se sentait perdu dans un monde de songes trop grand pour lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir à ce qu'il avait fait. Il tenta de s'asseoir. Isabelle le soutint en même temps qu'il se relevait avec peine.

_ Alec, tu lui a vraiment tout dit ? C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle cachait mal sa curiosité.

Il reprit sa respiration. Pourquoi son corps avait-il réagit si faiblement ?

_Je… Oui, et je l'ai… Je crois que je l'ai, ou on s'est…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle continua :

_ Tu l'as embrassé ?

Il hocha la tête. Les spasmes reprirent dans tous son corps. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Son étreinte était si réconfortante. Il ne pleurait pas tout son organisme semblait paralysé. Il prit part à l'étreinte, et doucement son corps se détendit.

_ _Alexander, tu es plus fort que ça. Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres, et en plus un Lightwood. Mais avant tout, tu es Alec. Tu resteras toi-même, et quand tu es toi-même, tu es fort, courageux, généreux, un parfait guerrier_ , souffla Alec. C'est que tu m'avais dit, tu te souviens ? Quand je t'avais avoué que je l'aimais ?

Les bras de sa sœur se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Jace était toujours assis dans sa chambre, sous le choc. Son livre était resté par terre. Une infinité de questions lui vint soudain en tête. Avait-il été assez aveugle pour ne pas voir les ressentiments de son ami ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus présent pour aider Alec ? L'interrogation qui le fit le plus douter lui était « pourquoi avait-il prit part au baiser et ressenti tant de choses à ce moment-là ? » Tout le temps qu'il avait passé chez les Lightwood était remis en cause, ainsi que sa personnalité qu'il avait forgée avec eux.

Des réponses lui manquaient. Il en avait besoin, voulait tout savoir, tout connaître à nouveau. Pourquoi Alec l'avait-il choisi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi eux deux ? Jace pensait qu'il avait eu assez de problèmes dans sa vie d'avant, et que tout allait finir rapidement. Apparemment, il avait tort, et il détestait avoir tort.

Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé si Alec était beau. Il pensait que c'était « un truc de filles » de se demander si son ami était charmant ou plus charmant que soi. Cette fois-ci, la réponse s'imposa à lui comme une arme à un combattant. Oui, il était beau, avec ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que celui des lacs d'Idris, ses traits délicatement taillés, ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille en contraste avec sa peau blanche angélique, son corps fait pour se faufiler entre les ennemis et ses doigts d'archer. Il était plus beau qu'il n'osait le croire. Après réflexion, il semblait même parfait. Il n'avait peut-être pas le physique qu'on attribuerait à un ange, mais il fallait juste lui rajouter des ailes dans le dos pour se rendre compte qu'il en était un. De plus, il était un très grand guerrier : vaillant, généreux, fort… Auparavant, Jace avait beaucoup réfléchit à leur lien de parabatai, mais jamais simplement à Alec. A cette pensée, il eut une envie irrésistible de se lever et de se taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie à quel point il avait été égoïste.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Jace se retourna en un sursaut. C'était Max, le regard inquiet. Le blond se racla la gorge.

_ Oh, Max ! Content de te voir ! s'exclama-t-il avant de ramasser son livre hâtivement.

Le petit s'avança. Il avait l'air alarmé, un peu confus. Jace était encore plus désarçonné qu'avant.

_ Par l'Ange, que se passe-t-il chez les Lightwood ? interrogea ce dernier.

_ C'est Alec. Il est bizarre, répondit Max. Il tremble, il a l'air d'avoir sans cesse envie de vomir. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Jace le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il détourna son regard du garçon et fixa le mur.

Alec l'avait-il si mal ressentit ? Etait-ce si douloureux pour lui ? D'un côté, Jace pensait que son parabatai avait toutes les raisons de se sentir comme ça, d'avoir peur. Et, d'un autre, il pensait que c'était stupide. Une véritable guerre entre ces deux parties éclata à l'intérieur de son crâne.

_ Je ne sais pas, désolé, lança-t-il.

Un silence. Un long silence. Du coin de l'œil, le blond remarqua que Max regardait le sol attentivement, comme s'il était concentré. Ses yeux étaient bizarrement humides derrière ses épais verres de lunettes.

Jace se tourna vivement vers lui, le prit par les épaules.

_ Hé, Max ! Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

Le petit s'essuya les yeux.

Jace avait toujours était comme son grand frère, ce qui gênait beaucoup se dernier car il semblait toujours plus important aux yeux de Max qu'Alec. Son cerveau en vint à l'idée que Jace se faisait d'Alec dans la famille : le grand frère, son grand frère ainsi que son parabatai. Après l'évènement de tout à l'heure, cette pensée semblait très loin de la réalité, comme si elle existait mais dans une autre vie.

_J'ai peur, Jace ! J'ai peur pour Alec, sanglota encore le petit Lightwood.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton frère. Son parabatai et son frère préférés seront toujours là pour le sauver.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Max.

_ J'étais allé chercher un verre d'eau pour lui, annonça ce dernier. C'est Isa qui m'a envoyé. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais tout seul dans ta chambre…

_ Attends… Tu as dit Isa ?

_ Oui ! J'étais avec elle dans sa chambre quand Alec est arrivé.

Alors, Isabelle le savait depuis le début… Et Jace était resté aveugle aussi longtemps ! Il tenait beaucoup à sa famille, essayait de toujours savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce genre de heurts.

_On va aller tous les deux chercher son verre d'eau, d'accord ?

Le petit acquiesça, et tous deux se mirent en route pour la cuisine.

Le verre dans la main de Max, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Isabelle. Jace se sentait anxieux, sans raison valable. Et si c'était Alec qui ouvrait la porte, que se passerait-il ? Une image s'imposa à sa rétine : lui sautant au cou d'Alec, l'embrassant avec fougue et ressentant ce délicieux mélange de sentiments au creux de son ventre. Il en ressentait comme un besoin il était accro. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce songe.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Max, de nouveau alerte en le voyant gigoter.

_ Saleté de mouche ! s'exclama Jace avec rage, pour cacher son malaise.

Le petit lâcha un petit rire timide. Il était toujours inquiet. Jace se laissa attendrir par cet amour seulement fraternel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau de bois. Jace leva la main pour toquer, mais Max l'interrompit en criant :

_ I-SA-BELLE !

_ Tu en as mis du temps ! grogna cette dernière derrière le battant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et stoppa son mouvement. Max fila sous son bras pour aller rejoindre son frère, assis dans un coin du lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse, agité de soubresauts. Il était livide. Quand le petit lui tendit le verre, il le lui prit d'une main tremblante et lui adressa un merci d'une voix rauque que Jace ne lui connaissait pas.

Ce petit incident l'avait vraiment mis dans tous ses états, ainsi que Jace en le voyant comme ça.

_Ja… commença à hurler Isabelle avec indignation.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de son mot. Alors, elle ferma la porte discrètement et vint se poster devant Jace.

_ Jace ! répéta-t-elle un ton en dessous.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement. Il se sentait sous le choc après ce qu'il avait vu. Son cerveau était plein de contradictions.

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il te voit, dit-elle doucement en pointant le battant en bois avec son pouce, par-dessus de son épaule.

Elle s'efforça de faire paraître la gêne et la désolation sur son visage, mais elle cachait mal son excitation. Jace, lui, ne la regardait pas. Il avait les yeux vides et tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

_ Ça va ? demanda Isabelle.

_Tu savais, toi.

Elle soupira.

_Oui, je le savais, avoua-t-elle. Mais je n'allais pas te le dire, quand même ! Alec est mon frère, et je n'allais pas trahir ma parole. Tu es mon frère aussi, bien que la situation soit un peu plus délicate en ce moment, je n'ai pas pris parti parce je ne pouvais te le…

_ Et moi, je suis resté ignorant.

Jace était déçu de lui. Il savait que tout ça avait été difficile pour Isa, mais il lui en voulait quand même. Il s'en voulait aussi à lui de ne pas mieux s'être occupé d'Alec, il s'en voulait d'avoir tant envie de ce baiser et il s'en voulait de penser tout ça à la fois. Il avait toujours appris à suivre son instinct, mais jamais son cœur.

_ Ça lui est tombé dessus comme à toi, le rassura Isabelle. C'est tout à fait normal que tu n'aies rien vu. C'est totalement incroyable, comme l'histoire de notre famille !

Jace sentait qu'elle avait envie de sauter de joie, de crier, de danser et de sautiller sur place. Il pouffa tristement.

_ Vas-y, lâche toi, finit-il par dire. Les muscles de ton visage sont tellement crispés qu'on dirait que ta tête va exploser.

Les yeux d'Isabelle pétillèrent un peu plus, et elle éclata de rire hystériquement. Jace ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Il l'a fait ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tout ça l'étouffait ! C'est le meilleur, le meilleur des grands frères que personne d'autre n'aura jamais au monde ! Il est fort, beau…

Elle continua son éloge d'Alec tandis qu'elle trépignait littéralement sur place. Le blond n'écoutait plus rien : le contraste entre ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il pensait était si important qu'il avait débranché son cerveau de son corps. Jace fut dans un état second jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle se jette dans ses bras.

Après avoir vu la réaction de sa sœur adoptive, il eut envie de se confier. C'était rare pour lui de ressentir ça, mais à chaque fois que ça le prenait, il se sentait rongé de l'intérieur. Comment Alec avait-il pu vivre si longtemps avec cela, en ayant le centre de son secret devant les yeux tous les jours ?

_ Isa, commença Jace, peux-tu éviter de m'étrangler s'il te plaît ?

_Oh, répondit cette dernière. Excuse-moi… Mais je suis tellement heureuse, tu comprends ?

_ Non, pas vraiment.

Elle lâcha un soupir. Ella aimait bien quand Jace disait ce qu'il pensait, mais sa franchise était parfois assez malvenue. Elle reprit son sérieux.

_ Alec m'a raconté, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée…

_Pourquoi donc ?

_ Eh bien, je suis désolée parce qu'il est allé trop loin en t'embrassant. Tu sais, sous le coup de l'adrénaline, il peut faire n'importe quoi.

_ C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu' _il_ m'a embrassé ?

_Oui, c'est ça. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait donc pas dit toute la vérité sur les évènements. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas ressenti cette délicieuse chose au creux de son estomac ? Jace fut envahi par un grand désespoir.

_ Je ne dirais pas vraiment ça, annonça-t-il.

_C'est-à-dire ? demanda Isabelle, sa curiosité revenant au galop.

_L'expression que je préférerais utiliser serait « _nous_ nous sommes embrassés ».

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit à cause de la surprise.

Jace était sur le point de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ses doutes, ses certitudes, ses questions et leurs réponses dont il n'était pas sûr d'être les bonnes.

Mais ses lèvres ne se dénouèrent pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il serra les poings de toutes ses forces. Sa mâchoire se contracta.

_ Ça veut dire que tu l'as aussi… Par l'Ange ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais comment ?

_ Bah, tu sais, quand ses lèvres ont commencé à toucher les miennes, j'ai…

_Stop, arrête-toi là s'il te plait, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails de votre vie privée. Je suis simplement étonnée de ta réaction face à ça.

_ J'ai toujours était étonnant à tes yeux, mais là, je me suis aussi surpris moi-même.

Un silence. Isabelle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Jace se gratta la nuque, et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient encore. Cette fois, il ne les empêcha pas. Il était prêt à se confier réellement.

Isabelle vit les mains de Jace toutes flageolantes et déclara :

_ Il y a autre chose qui ne va pas et que tu voudrais me dire.

Jace passa sa main dans ses cheveux automatiquement, le relevant puis les plaquant en arrière. Même si cela n'apparaissait pas sur son visage, il ne voulait pas hésité un instant. Il avait envie de tout dire à Isabelle, sans rien omettre.

Mais une voix lui disait qu'il était stupide, une honte pour sa famille et la race des Nephilims. La voix de son père, comme toujours. Alors, il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le trident du diable piquant son dos, ou d'être cerné par des personnes lui lançant des signes injurieux. Il avait fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé sur ce qu'il allait faire après, sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait encore le temps de retourner sa veste : tout était encore en jeu.

Ainsi, il raconta à Isabelle tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans la dernière heure. Il énonça absolument tous les faits et sentiments. Et la jeune femme écoutait attentivement, sans rien ajouter. Elle savait bien que la situation actuelle ne permettait aucun écart.

_ Donc, tu l'aimes, conclu-t-elle.

_Non ! s'empressa de répondre Jace. D'après ce que je sais, non.

_ En tout cas, pas encore, soupira Isa.

Jace baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il aime Alec. Il l'avait considéré comme un frère pendant tant d'années et rien de cela n'aurait pu changer en si peu de temps, après un petit échange et un petit baiser. Mais était-ce réellement un innocent baiser ? Ne serait-ce pas ce qui les ferait basculer encore plus vite dans le creux de l'enfer ?

_ Tu sais, commença Isabelle, j'ai tellement cru en Alexander que j'avais tendance, après un certain temps, à vous imaginer tous les deux… En couple. Je suis désolée, mais tout ce que tu me racontes là m'a l'air tout à fait normal.

_Merci Isa. Tu m'aides beaucoup, là.

Elle souffla.

_Rien n'atténuera donc ton sarcasme !

Un silence s'installa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Jace avait encore envie de se confier et il essayait de trouver les bons mots.

_ Je suis un peu perdu là, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais même plus si je peux encore penser. Je ne sais plus si Alec (Il avait du mal à prononcer son prénom) est mon amant, mon ami, mon frère, s'il existe vraiment… Je ne pense pas l'aimer, sinon je l'aurais remarqué avant. Mais j'ai envie d'un autre de ses baisers (Il grinça des dents quand il dit cela) mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai cette irritante impression d'être hors la loi en suivant cette envie. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire quand je vais le revoir, je ne sais pas si je veux l'aimer, être avec lui. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je croyais savoir, je savais…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient lentement remplis de larmes. Jace, lui, n'avait pas la capacité de pleurer, de laisser ses émotions couler sur ses joues en gouttes d'eau salée, et il était content que quelqu'un puisse le faire pour lui.

_ Isabelle, j'ai besoin d'aide, et j'ai besoin de toi. Il me faut une personne sur qui m'appuyer.

_Je suis le pilier du monde, déclara-t-elle en riant malgré sa voix embuée par les larmes. Et…

_Oui, ces mots aussi m'ont troublé quand ils sont sortis de ma bouche, finit Jace.

Isabelle sourit, essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

_ J'ai un dernier conseil à te donner, continua-t-elle. Ecoute ton cœur. Je ne veux pas plus t'influencer dans ton choix, mais je te préviens quand même que parfois j'ai un don pour prédire l'avenir.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra dans sa chambre, en laissant Jace pantois tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait les commissures de ses lèvres.

* * *

Isabelle ferma la porte. Elle se retourna, et elle trouva Alec et Max côte à côte, le livre du dernier devant eux. Alec s'était calmé, et n'avait apparemment pas bu son verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, plein. Il était toujours très pâle, mais ne tremblait plus et semblait plus enjoué. Max paraissait content que son frère aille mieux. Quand ils relevèrent la tête, elle s'empressa d'essuyer toutes traces de larmes qui auraient pu persister sur son visage. Elle les fixa, son cerveau se vidant petit à petit. Tout ce que lui avait dit Jace quelques secondes auparavant s'envolait loin, loin de ses pensées. Il y avait trop à changer, trop à apprendre en si peu de temps. C'était trop. Elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle avait ses deux frères bien-aimés devant elle, qui attendait une parole, une réaction.

« Les personnes mon entourage vivent tous les malheurs du monde, et c'est à moi qu'on les fait subir ! » songea-t-elle.

Elle pouffa. C'était drôle, comme réflexion. Elle continua à rire doucement, mais des larmes lui vinrent aussi aux yeux. Pas des larmes de joie, non. De vraies larmes de tristesse, de désespoir qui voulaient sortir pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un rire qui voulait aussi éclater pour une autre personne. Elle devint totalement hilare, tout en pleurant autant qu'elle pouvait.

Les deux garçons ne comprenaient absolument rien de ce que leur sœur faisait. Elle semblait complètement hystérique.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux sur le lit.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être le pilier du monde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Max se tourna vers Alec en l'interrogeant du regard. Le plus vieux haussa les épaules (non sans penser à Jace, qui aimait beaucoup placer ce geste nonchalamment dans une conversation). Alors, leurs rires rejoignirent progressivement celui d'Isabelle, mélodieux et argentin, comme Alec l'aimait tant.

Elle pleurait, pour Jace : seul, perdu, retrouvant les vieux démons de sa personne, habité par l'étau de son père.

Elle riait, pour Alec : enfin libéré, aimant, aimé, ayant presque obtenu le cœur de celui qu'il affectionnait tant.


	2. YOU ARE ME

Jace faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre qu'il gardait, en temps normal, rangée au centimètre près. Quand Isabelle déboula dans la pièce à grands pas vigoureux, elle fut surprise de remarquer ses habits en désordre sur une chaise, la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte et son pyjama, sa dague et quelques livres jetés négligemment sur le lit.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Son regard perçant semblait décrypter ses pensées.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux me demander, dit-il sèchement.

Isabelle croisa les bras, un peu vexée par le comportement de Jace. Il était exécrable quand il était face à un dilemme.

_ Je t'écoute, souffla-t-elle.

_La réponse est non, répondit-il. Non, je ne sais pas encore…

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlées. Il disait la vérité : il n'était encore sûr de rien, de qui il était à présent.

_Jace, ça fait deux jours maintenant. Cela peut paraître court, mais je te jure que les heures deviennent de plus en plus lentes ! s'exclama Isa. Vous vous évitez constamment, et quand vous vous croisez, on dirait qu'un ange passe ou que vous êtes tous les deux tellement rongés par les remords que vous n'osez même pas prononcer un mot quelconque ! Cette ambiance est très lourde à supporter, tu sais…

_Si c'est si difficile que ça, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas en parler à ton frère ? Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi, je ne vis pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire en ce moment ?

Il avait un ton étrangement détaché et serein, qui énerva d'autant plus la jeune femme.

_Tu vis une période affreuse, je le sais bien ! Et figure-toi que j'ai déjà parlé à Alec, certes, plus calmement, et…

_Et pourquoi tu n'es pas plus calme avec moi ?

_ Parce qu'il faut te crier dessus pour que ça percute dans ton cerveau ! expliqua Isabelle, agacée par le fait qu'il ait coupé sa phrase. Donc, j'ai parlé à Alec… continua-t-elle. Il est prêt à passer à autre chose, tu sais. Il trouvera rapidement quelqu'un de très charmant qui lui plaira et qui lui fera vite oublier à quel point il aime ton joli minois. Si tu veux faire bouger les choses, il faut le faire maintenant. Sinon, ce ne sera jamais !

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ce que je dois faire ? demanda Jace. Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Et puis, tu es plus jeune que moi, alors tu n'as rien à redire.

Isabelle décroisa les bras pour mettre ses poings sur ses hanches.

_ Comment ça, je n'ai _rien à redire_ ? s'indigna la jeune femme. Je te signale que c'est toi qui me disais i peine une minute que tu ne _savais pas_. Et tu crois que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide en ce moment ? Même d'une fille _plus jeune_ ? Franchement Jace, je savais que tu avais un ego surdimensionné, mais là, il dépasse tout ce que je pouvais connaître de toi… Tu m'as dit que tu devais avoir quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer. Bien sûr, qui est le pilier du monde ? C'est moi !

Jace l'écoutait attentivement, sans aucuns signes de colère sur son visage.

_ Je te dis quoi faire, continua Isabelle, essoufflée par la vigueur qui l'animait, qui avait commencé à faire de grands gestes avec les mains en parlant, parce que tu es perdu ! Ça se voit dans ton regard. Tu sais, ça fait des années que l'on gère nos vies, Alexander et moi, en fonction de ce secret, donc nous commençons à avoir l'habitude de s'adapter aux situations, et aussi par rapport à toi, Jace. Tu es une novice dans la matière ! Et puis, comment trouver les mots justes ? Ah oui… Parfois, toi et ton caractère, vous faites chier, Jace ! Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, puisque tu es adorable, mais tu es tout à fait insupportable par moments. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'il ne va pas aussi chez toi ? Tu as beau tout avoir en ta faveur : un charme incroyable, des qualités guerrières innées, un cœur tout de même sur la main, un humour et surtout un sarcasme inimaginables… Eh bien, malgré ça, tu n'as rien à porter dans le pantalon ! Alec a beaucoup moins d'assurance que toi, pourtant il t'a tout dit.

Elle était à bout de souffle. A son tour, elle avait déballé toute la vérité. Cela lui avait fait du bien, mais elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas trop blessé Jace. Il semblait avoir une carapace qui le protégeait, mais il était en fait très fragile. Elle inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer. La rage qui bouillonnait, incontrôlable, au fond d'elle quelques minutes auparavant se dissipa peu à peu. Plus elle recouvrait ses pensées rationnelles, plus elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait littéralement balancé à la tête de Jace. Soudain, elle prit réellement conscience des insultes qu'elle avait dites à son égard, et s'inquiéta sincèrement. Déjà que Jace n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin que sa sœur adoptive lui rappelle tous ses défauts.

_Ça va ? questionna-t-elle, un bon moment après son monologue, alarmée.

Jace avait les yeux dans le vide, mais il avait l'air paisible.

_ Oui, très bien, répondit-il. Je te remercie, d'ailleurs. Ce que tu as dit m'a fait comprendre certaines choses.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu l'interprète mal ! s'empressa d'ajouter Isa. J'ai… Tout est sorti, désolé.

Aucune réponse. Jace s'assit sur le lit, et Isabelle le rejoint.

_ Tu sais ce que j'ai dit à Alec quand il m'a annoncé qu'il t'aimait ? _« Alexander, tu es plus fort que ça. Tu es un Chasseur d'Ombres, et en plus un Lightwood. Mais avant tout, tu es Alec. Tu resteras toi-même, et quand tu es toi-même, tu es fort, courageux, généreux, un parfait guerrier. »_ Je pense que ces paroles peuvent s'appliquer à toi aussi, peu importe ce que tu vas choisir. Certes, je te dis ce que tu dois faire, mais pas qui tu dois aimer.

Encore un silence. Jace tourna la tête vers Isabelle. Ses prunelles mordorées semblaient lui dire merci.

_ Tu as envie d'un de ses baisers, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu aurais envie que ton frère t'embrasse ? répliqua Jace, comme il savait si bien le faire, avec un petit rire ironique.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à le regarder, impassible, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Jace détourna la tête et fixa le sol.

_ Oui, marmonna-t-il. Comme un toxico a besoin de drogue.

Isabelle sourit tendrement.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais…

* * *

_Le lion est prêt à se jeter sur le faucon. Je répète, le lion est prêt à se jeter sur le faucon.

Alec sursauta, puis rit généreusement, presque d'un réflexe nerveux dû à la surprise. Isabelle était derrière la porte de sa chambre et avait chuchoté cette phrase codée totalement ridicule. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas tout à fait comprise.

_Rentre, Isa ! s'écria Alec.

Isabelle se faufila dans la pièce. Son frère était en train de tendre la corde de son arc, assis sur une chaise, son carquois rempli de flèches noires appuyé contre l'un des pieds. Il avait allumé très peu de lumière, et avait laissé les volets fermés. Durant ses journées, il se rendait parfois à la bibliothèque ou à la salle d'entrainement, mais préférait toujours restait dans sa chambre.

Isabelle affichait un grand sourire, qui semblait étirer ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, pas vraiment, répondit son frère en riant.

_Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-elle. Tu le sauras bientôt, de toute façon.

Alec posa son arc au sol et se leva. Il prit un air détendu en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jace l'avait profondément affecté, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Apparemment, Isa avait pris au sérieux son coup du « je suis fort et je vais tourner la page très vite ». Ce n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'il le souhaitait, mais après tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, il n'était pas encore prêt à tout laisser derrière lui. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Jace avait été si différent, et il avait dépassé toutes ses attentes. Mais il était encore douteux, et ne savait pas si Jace y avait vraiment pris part. En tout cas, il essayait de s'accrocher au petit bout d'espoir qui persistait en lui.

_Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, non ? ajouta Alec. J'imagine que tu n'es pas venue ici simplement pour prononcer une nouvelle phrase codée incompréhensible.

Elle avait déjà inventé plusieurs phrases codées qu'elle avait dites à son frère comme « la flèche semble avoir transpercé le cœur intouchable, mais le pilier est bancal » ou encore « l'étoile veut sûrement allumer la torche ». Isabelle était très fière de ces phrases et espérait que son frère en trouve la signification cachée.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Les parents ont appelé, et ils ont dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas d'Idris avant une semaine. La flèche a le temps d'atteindre sa cible !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Alec et s'en alla, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Voilà qu'elle recommençait avec sa flèche, son lion et son étoile ! Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'embourber le cerveau de son frère avec des phrases idiotes ?

Alec se rassit sur la chaise et reprit son arc dans les mains. Il continua de régler la tension de sa corde tout en réfléchissant : ce n'était pas le genre d'Isabelle de dire ou de faire des choses sans intérêts. Alors, ses phrases codées avaient peut-être pour but d'aider Alec ?

Il baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur le carquois. Carquois… Flèches… Mais, à quoi les flèches pouvaient-elles bien être liées ?

_ La flèche, c'est moi ! chuchota Alec.

Qui était alors le faucon ? Et le lion ? Et l'étoile ?

Tout allait très vite dans son cerveau, même trop vite. Il ratait sûrement des informations. Pour tout passer en revue, il se posait des dizaines de questions : quels étaient les caractéristiques du faucon ? L'étoile est-elle un symbole ? Quels sont les traits principaux d'un lion ?...

Jusqu'à ce que les réponses illuminent son esprit. Le faucon faisait référence à un œil très habile, donc à son aptitude au tir à l'arc. L'étoile était un symbole gravé sur toutes les armes et accessoires familiaux de Jace comme sa dague ou sa bague, donc représentait Jace lui-même. Le lion avait été le plus dur à trouver, mais après moult raisonnements, il conclut que Jace avait malgré tout une allure féline, un regard noisette comme celui du lion.

_ « Le lion est prêt à se jeter sur le faucon »… répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Il essaya d'assembler tous les indices pour trouver la signification de cette dernière phrase. S'il la comprenait entièrement, il n'aurait pas besoin de déchiffrer les autres.

Il procéda comme une version de latin : associer chaque mon à sa traduction, à son sens particulier dans la phrase. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il aurait dû mieux écouter en cours.

Quand il arriva à tout remodeler, la réponse le choqua. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Jace voulait le tuer, de la même manière qu'un lion l'aurait fait avec un autre animal. Non, loin de là…

Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et se précipita dans le couloir. Il se pressa le long du corridor.

_ Isabelle ! J'ai compris !

* * *

_ Te voilà !

Isabelle entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Elle avait interpellé Jace, qui se retourna lentement. Il était en train de manger un sandwich de sa confection. Ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas vraiment mangé aux mêmes heures que les autres parce qu'il voulait croiser Alec le moins qu'il pouvait. Il avait toujours peur de sa réaction face à lui.

_Je t'ai cherché partout ! ajouta Isabelle, sur un ton de vrai reproche. Pourquoi tu n'es jamais là où on t'attend ?

_Penses-tu qu'être prévisible serait une qualité pour quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire que moi ? répondit Jace, la bouche encore pleine de sandwich.

_Parfois, ça peut être très utile… souffla Isa. Je suis venue te trouver, enfin, j'ai fait trois le tour de l'Institut, pour te dire que les parents ont appelé, et m'ont dit qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant une bonne semaine, pour une obligation professionnelle. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

_Que Maryse et Robert travaillent pour l'Enclave, et qu'ils sont tellement occupés qu'ils n'ont même plus le temps de venir voir leurs enfants ?

Il avait été à deux doigts de continuer et de dire « avant que l'un ne saute sur l'autre pour lui arracher un baiser ». Avec grand peine, il retint sa langue de bouger encore.

_Non, pas tout à fait, ironisa Isabelle. Tu auras le temps de réfléchir encore un peu, mais tu sais très bien que j'attends de toi que tu agisses, une fois pour toute ! Tu as plus de 5 jours.

Jace ne répondit pas. Dans sa tête, il était éberlué, mais pour avoir plus de constance, il n'afficha aucune émotion sur son visage et mordit dans son sandwich comme si de rien n'était.

_Méfie-toi, dit la jeune femme qui commencer à reculer vers la porte pour sortir. Je prends ça pour un accord !

Jace mâchait sa bouchée, impassible.

_Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, conclu Isabelle.

Elle joignit ses deux index et les fit pivoter, pour représenter un baiser entre deux personnes.

Cette fois-ci, les bras de Jace, auparavant relevés pour apporter sa nourriture à sa bouche, retombèrent soudainement le long de son corps, comme deux poids que la gravité attirerait à elle.

_Ça ne va pas, non ? s'exclama-t-il.

Isabelle tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir.

_Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça… dit Jace à voix basse, pour lui-même.


	3. YOU ARE ME - Interchapitre

_ J'ai compris ! Hé ho, Isabelle ? Mais où es-tu, par l'Ange ?

Alec continuait son chemin dans les couloirs de l'Institut, essayant de trouver sa sœur qui devait encore préparer un plan diabolique dans son coin. Depuis quelques jours, elle lui en avait bavé avec ses phrases codées qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à déchiffrer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En effet, ses méninges avaient enfin travaillé correctement et avaient trouvé une réponse.

_ Isabelle ? Tu es là ?

Il approchait de sa chambre, où elle ne se trouvait apparemment pas.

_ Tu n'as fait que m'embrouiller le cerveau depuis que… depuis l'autre fois, et quand j'ai tout pigé, tu disparais ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

Il était déçu. Oui, car il avait trouvé la solution, et il était fier de lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à la réponse en elle-même, non. Il préférait se concentrer sur son exploit, et redorer un peu son honneur.

Il avait réussi. Et il était content de lui.

* * *

Comment ça ? Isabelle croyait vraiment qu'il allait pouvoir parler à Alec et surtout l'embrasser. Elle devait avoir une réelle confiance en lui ! Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Et que ressentait-il à ce jour ? Encore cette saleté de question !

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ressente de l'amour. Mais il acceptait l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir une certaine attirance pour Alec.

Jace secoua vivement sa tête comme pour clarifier ses pensées. Il épousseta ses mains au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas de destination précise, il était trop occupé à penser pour savoir où il allait.

Plus il marchait, plus il se sentait décidé. Même s'il y avait toujours de l'incertitude dans sa tête. Il pensait, d'un côté, qu'il pouvait tout à fait embrasser Alec et qu'il pouvait sûrement sortir avec lui parce qu'il lui plaisait, en un sens. De l'autre, il pensait que tout ça était enfreindre une loi, une loi fondamentale.

« Ecoute ton cœur. » lui avait dit Isabelle. Mais comment ? Son cerveau lui envoyait trop d'informations pour qu'il puisse entendre son cœur. Il le sentait juste, battant de plus en plus fort dans sa cage thoracique au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Mais que se passait-il chez lui ?

* * *

Les doutes persistaient encore chez tout le monde. Mais le pilier du monde avait correctement rempli sa mission, sans même le savoir.

Jusqu'à ce que


	4. FINALLY US

Jusqu'à ce que Jace comprennent que l'Institut ne contenait pas autant de couloirs qu'il ne le croyait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Alec réalise ce que voulait vraiment dire la phrase, et tout ce que sa signification pouvait changer dans sa vie.

* * *

Ils s'arrêtèrent net, chacun à un bout du corridor. Ils se toisèrent un moment, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Ils ressentaient quelque chose d'étrange au fond d'eux, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fausse surprise.

_Oh… Alec, lâcha Jace.

Ensemble, ils avancèrent de quelque pas pour qu'ils puissent se parler correctement.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, assez près pour qu'ils puissent voir les détails du visage de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent. Non, ils se redécouvrirent. Ils paraissaient être de nouveaux hommes maintenant.

_Je m'excuse sincèrement, Jace.

Alexander avait prononcé cette phrase tout en sachant qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il n'était pas désolé. Il savait ce que Jace pensait à ce moment : il n'avait pas besoin qu'il le pardonne. Mais il voulait le faire marcher encore un moment, il voulait le tester.

Jace, lui, était troublé. Quand il avait parlé, les lèvres d'Alec avaient bougé, et c'était un vrai supplice. Ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses et fines, colorées et irrésistibles. « Merde, Jace Wayland, reprend-toi ! » songea-t-il. Il était resté sans voix.

_J'ai dû te causer tellement de tourments, continua Alec.

« Non, c'est vrai ? » pensa Jace, sarcastique. « Si tu savais… »

_C'est pour cela que je m'excuse, expliqua Alec. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller aussi loin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'ait arrivé. J'ai perdu le contrôle un quart de secondes, et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis repris, bien sûr. Je suis désolé…

« Non ! NON ! Tu n'es pas aller trop loin ! Ne t'excuse pas, c'était parfait ! » pensa encore Jace.

Alec le faisait marcher, Jace le voyait, et il était fier de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait l'air assuré, et il l'était. Cet air était pour lui plus souvent une façade qu'un vrai état d'esprit mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais était aussi sûr de lui. Il se sentait comme un homme, un Néphilim digne du nom. Il ne ressentait aucune honte. Il était déterminé.

_Je suis désolé. Je vais tourner cette page noire de ma vie, et je vais changer. Je te demande pardon pour tous ces dégâts. J'aimerais qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé… Je vais sûrement repartir de zéro. Nous sommes encore jeunes, et l'amour va et vient à nos âges. Je me trouverai quelqu'un que j'importunerai moins. Peut-être une fille cette fois-ci ? dit-il en riant.

« Arrête Alec, c'est de la torture ! » dit Jace, dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? C'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous les deux. Alec avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dit les bonnes paroles, et Jace ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait chez lui. Il restait impassible, et les mots bloqués au fond de sa gorge semblaient se débattre pour sortir. Son silence et son impassibilité étaient pour eux deux aussi lourd que le fardeau qu'avait porté Alec pendant tant d'années.

Mais Jace ne bougeait pas. Il était à la fois sûr et indécis. Muet et bavard. Fort et impuissant.

-Bon… Je pense que je vais m'en aller… A bientôt Jace.

Ces putains de lèvres. Jace en avait terriblement envie.

Alec se retourna, et commença à repartir. Après une absence de plusieurs minutes, Jace se réveilla en moins d'une seconde et attrapa le poignet d'Alec. Fermement, comme s'il ne voulait jamais qu'il parte. Plus jamais. Il ne voulait pas manquer une autre occasion.

_ Non.

C'était le seul mot qui s'était échappé de la bouche de Jace. Il se sentait tout petit, tout jeune, inconscient et ridicule devant Alec. Ce dernier pivota sur ses talons, lentement.

Les secondes passèrent. Un ange qui passait, sûrement. En tous cas, il sentait petit à petit les mots titiller sa langue pendant qu'il gardait le silence. Puis il commença doucement :

_ Non. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser. Tu n'es pas allé trop loin. Tu n'auras pas à oublier et tu n'auras pas à partir, ni à tourner la page.

Alec se sentait enfin soulagé. La non-réaction de Jace l'avait inquiété. Il aurait pu se tromper sur ses intentions.

Jace pris une grande expiration, et continua d'une petite voix :

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser. De toutes manières, je ne te pardonnerai pas car, quand tu… Enfin, quand nous nous sommes embrassés… C'était parfait. Ton baiser était parfait, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais reçu. J'ai ressenti tellement de choses pendant ces quelques secondes. Quelque chose d'incroyable, de délicieux tout au fond de mon estomac. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti avant. De l'amour peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de ressentir.

Alec était sidéré. Il ne savait que Jace avait autant aimé ce baiser. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler comme cela. Ce n'était donc pas une moquerie. Il disait la vérité.

Le sentiment qui envahit la cage thoracique d'Alec à ce moment-là était très agréable. Comme un petit chatouillement au cœur. Comme si ses poumons s'affaissaient sur ses côtes. Comme si tout son destin avait été tout à fait bouleversé.

_ Autant ? Autant que ça ? demanda Alec.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir, répondit Jace. On aurait dit que le monde s'ouvrait à moi enfin.

Jace s'approchait d'Alec sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une force l'attirait vers lui.

_ Et ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, continua-t-il. Je commençais peut-être à me douter de quelque chose, mais sinon je suis resté aveugle tout le temps. Pourtant, je t'avais sous les yeux, mais je ne savais pas que tu souffrais. Et je suis resté fidèle à moi-même, égoïste. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, ni t'aider. Je suis désolé. J'espère que je saurais me faire pardonner.

Il s'arrêta de parler. Il y avait trop de sous-entendus dans cette dernière phrase. Tant pis…

Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Mais quoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus à présent, ou alors il ne voulait plus s'en souvenir.

_ Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, annonça Jace. J'ai vidé mon sac, donc je n'ai plus rien à faire. Je savais il n'y a pas longtemps, mais là, je n'en ai plus aucune idée. Je dois te faire chier avec mes monologues trop longs… D'ailleurs pourquoi je parle encore ?...

Et Alec ouvrit la bouche. Et Jace se souvint. Et il sut quoi faire.

Une lueur assurée, qui ne tarda pas de s'éteindre, s'alluma dans ses yeux. Ses traits devinrent graves et laissaient deviner son inquiétude. Mais il était impatient. Il attendait ce moment depuis ce qu'il lui paraissait être cent ans.

Jace s'approcha prudemment. D'un pas d'abord hésitant. Ils n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre, moins d'un mètre. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé si près depuis deux bons jours.

Cela donnait une sensation bizarre à Alec. Comme quelque chose dont on n'a oublié la saveur, comme un souvenir flou. Il savait ce que voulait faire Jace. Ils le voulaient tous deux si fort. Mais Jace n'avançait plus. Il donnait l'impression d'être une jeune fille timide. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Alec aurait sûrement rit, en se moquant de Jace. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais fait cela. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment moqué de Jace. N'aurait-il pas dû ? N'est-ce pas ce que font les autres ? N'est-ce pas une immense preuve d'affection et de confiance ?

Alors, un petit rictus se dessina lentement aux coins des lèvres d'Alec. Il pouffa doucement, avant de s'avancer à son tour de plusieurs pas confiants.

Une dizaine de centimètres les séparait dès lors. C'était encore un peu trop loin au goût d'Alec. Mais Jace, lui, était anxieux. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer si l'écart entre eux se resserrerait. Il se sentait si petit devant Alec, qui était tellement sûr de lui. Il menait la dance, et il surplombait Jace à la fois par sa taille, mais aussi pas sa prestance.

Et, en un éclair, le vide entre eux deux n'existait plus. Disparu, pour toujours.

En une seconde qu'ils sentirent aussi longue qu'une douzaine de minutes, ils s'examinèrent de près, leurs visages s'effleurant presque. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à se toucher, et ce fameux mélange de sentiments s'installa tout au fond de leurs ventres. Ce petit animal inoffensif qui fait son nid, ces petits gargouillis qui chatouillent et soulagent.

Ils attendaient tellement ce baiser. Pour eux, à ce moment-là, ils se sentaient comme s'ils avaient trouvé le saint Graal. La plus belle perle de nacre du monde. La huitième merveille du monde.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, mais d'abord timidement. Jace se laissait faire, il était figé sur place, en admiration. Le plein d'émotions qu'il recevait était très fort, mais agréable.

Ils se reculèrent. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser. Alec aurait voulu plus, mais Jace semblait encore un peu craintif.

Mais, Jace leva les doucement les mains, les enfouit dans le cou d'Alec, les pouces posés sur ses joues. Soudain, les lèvres de Jace accrochèrent celles d'Alec. Ce dernier glissa ses mains dans le dos de Jace, provoquant des frissons le long de son échine.


	5. THE FOLLOWING (Interchapitre)

Jace entra dans la chambre d'Alec. Les volets et les fenêtres étaient grands ouverts, la lumière et le vent s'engouffraient abondamment dans la pièce. L'air avait une température agréable et l'ensoleillement donnait plus de contraste aux couleurs. Quelques affaires amassées dans les coins prodiguaient une ambiance chaleureuse. Alec, lui, était assis sur son lit. Il était entouré de livres et de feuilles volantes. Son visage affichait une expression sérieuse, et laissait entrevoir qu'il était concentré et qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Jace se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'étudier autant.

_Salut, dit Jace.

Alec examinait une page d'un livre où une gravure sombre était imprimée quand il lui répondit imperceptiblement :

_Salut, ça va toi ?

Jace ferma correctement la porte derrière lui.

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, pour voir si Alec réagissait. Visiblement, il était vraiment très concentré.

_Ça va, lança Jace à son tour sur un ton blasé. Tu as l'air bien occupé…

Alec sortit enfin de son absence, et lui sourit.

_ Je suis désolé, je révisais mes cours d'Histoire, s'excusa-t-il, tout en se levant. J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir appris du tout pendant tout le temps de mon apprentissage.

Il se posta devant Jace, mis une main dans son cou pour l'attirer vers lui, et l'embrasser longuement. Et comme d'habitude, le « délicieux mélange » chatouilla le ventre de Jace, tout au fond, au creux de l'estomac. Même Alec parfois le ressentait, quand leurs baisers devenaient plus entreprenants.

Après que leurs lèvres se soient détachées, Jace alla s'installer dans un fauteuil neuf qui venait juste d'être installé dans cette chambre, spécialement pour lui. Alec retourna sur son lit pour ranger tout ce qu'il avait étalé précédemment.

_Je comprends pourquoi tu ne te souviens d'aucun cours d'Histoire. Tu t'endors toujours sur la table, expliqua Jace.

Alec lui lança un regard noir, et l'autre pouffa.

_Même qu'une fois tu bavais, continua-t-il.

Alec souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aimait ces moments-là où Jace et lui restaient comme des amis. Ils étaient contraints, vu que personne d'autre n'était au courant pour eux deux, de ne rien laisser passer qui pourrait donner des soupçons quand ils étaient en public. Même si cela lui plaisait qu'ils soient en couple, il aimait cette complicité amicale qui persistait dans leur relation.

_ Je pense à quelques choses depuis un bon moment, déclara Alec en posant sur une pile de documents le dernier livre qui trainait.

Il se tourna vers Jace.

_ Fais-moi part de tes plus profondes pensées, Alexander. Mais ne va tout de même pas trop loin, je ne suis pas un psychologue, dit Jace sarcastiquement.

_ Je me disais que cela faisait plutôt longtemps que nous sommes ensemble. On est bien tous les deux, comme si c'était déjà prémédité. Tu ne penses pas ?

Jace répondit par un petit hochement de tête, et un haussement d'épaule. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à ces histoires de préméditations, même s'il avait ce même sentiment au fond de lui. Mais Alec voulait en venir autre part, mais où ? Ne comprenant pas, il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu sais, je n'arrive plus vraiment à cerner pourquoi on n'a rien dit à personne, continua-t-il. Même Isabelle n'est pas au courant ! Je sais qu'on est tranquille comme ça, mais à quoi bon se cacher ? Mes parents ne sont pas si tyranniques, non ? Et Hodge ? Je pense qu'on peut tout leur avouer, et qu'ils pourront comprendre.

Un ange passa. Ou peut-être plusieurs, vu la longueur du silence qui s'installa. Alec craignait la réponse de son petit ami.

_Ok, répondit ce dernier.

Le soulagement d'Alec était tel qu'il se lisait même sur son visage. Mais Jace poursuivit :

_ Ok, ils pourront sûrement comprendre le fait que tu sois gay, et cætera. Mais pour le fait que tu sortes avec moi, la pilule sera plus dure à avaler… Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait mieux qu'ils trouvent par eux-mêmes ?

_Comment ça ? Tu veux qu'ils nous surprennent, ou qu'ils comprennent tous seuls ?

_Oui…

_Je préférerai quand même leur dire de vive voix, dans les yeux, insista Alec. Je l'ai déjà fait avec toi, donc j'y arriverai sûrement avec mes parents. Ils reviennent dans quelques jours. Tu as le temps de réfléchir, mais si tu ne veux pas leur dire, je comprendrai tout à fait.

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Jace. Il regardait Alec dans ses yeux azurs, pleins de compréhension. Ils étaient brillants, telle la surface irisée d'une rivière.

_Merci, dit-il enfin.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir aux côté d'Alec. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il demanda :

_Sinon, tu as besoin d'aide pour tes révisions d'Histoire ?

* * *

Alec et Jace passaient évidemment la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Cela ne choquait personne, puisqu'ils étaient déjà très proches avant. Isabelle n'avait pas pris de nouvelles de la situation des garçons. Pour elle, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire et ensuite, elle voulait qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux. Elle avait raison sur ce point. Les garçons avaient tout à fait réussit à mettre cette histoire au clair sans l'aide du « pilier du monde ».

Dès à présent, ils s'asseyaient toujours à côté aux repas, faisant toucher leurs genoux sous la table. Ils s'entraînaient de plus en plus souvent. Grâce à leur rapprochement, leurs liens de parabatai s'étaient considérablement renforcés et ils avaient gagné de la puissance. Ils n'étaient pas encore partis faire de Traque, mais ils avaient très envie de tester leurs nouveaux « pouvoirs » sur le terrain, contre des ennemis bien réels.

Non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de tout dire à leur famille. Mais comment ? Quelles seraient leur réaction ? Ils allaient découvrir les réponses à ces questions très bientôt.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, une nouvelle histoire commence pour Jace et Alec !**

 **La partie majeure de ma fiction se termine ici, mais quelques petits chapitres vont suivre un peu plus tard...**

 **J'espère que cela t'a plu !**

 **Et merci !**

 _N. xx  
_


	6. THE FOLLOWING 1

Jace et Alec marchaient côte à côte dans un couloir de l'Institut. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, mais leurs doigts se frôlaient de temps à autre. Ils devaient rester discrets.

Ils étaient partis pour trouver Hodge. Alec avait envie de dire la vérité à ses proches. Jace, lui, était encore indécis mais il s'était engagé à soutenir Alec dans toutes ses démarches.

_ Et si on allait plutôt dans la serre ?

Jace avait rompu le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route. Alec se tourna vers lui. Son visage affichait de l'incrédulité.

_ Ce n'est pas plus amusant que d'aller voir Hodge ?

_ Si, bien sûr, répondit Alec. Mais on n'était pas censé…

_ Tu pourras lui dire à un autre moment, renchérit Jace. Demain, après-demain… Quand tu voudras ! Et je serai toujours là.

Jace stoppa la marche, et tourna les talons pour faire face à Alec.

« Dis plutôt que tu as la frousse de tout avouer, pensa ce dernier. Si tu m'aimes, tu pourras le faire, Wayland. » Il essayait de faire passer ce message dans son regard, fixé dans celui de Jace.

_ Viens, on va dans la serre, ordonna Jace en prenant le poignet d'Alec pour le forcer à marcher.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, et fut contraint de le suivre.

_ Arrête, tu as l'air d'un gamin, Jace !

Il tourna son visage d'ange encadré de boucles blondes vers lui et sourit malicieusement sans ajouter de commentaire.

_ Et puis, tu fais quoi de mes allergies ? Tu les laisses sur le palier de la porte ? demanda sarcastiquement Alec, en se faisant toujours trainer par Jace.

Un éclat de rire sortit de la bouche de Jace. Alec aimait son rire argentin, à la fois délicat et hystérique. Jace parlait d'une voie joyeuse :

_ Tu as de la chance. A cette époque de l'année, il n'y a plus de pollen ! Donc pas d'allergies ! Je vois que ce n'est pas qu'en Histoire que tu t'endormais. Le sommeil était meilleur en botanique ?

_ Franchement, crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un suit les cours de botanique ? ria Alec.

Jace lui fit signe de se taire en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres et lâcha son poignet. En effet, ils passaient devant la bibliothèque, où Hodge se trouvait sûrement. Ils longèrent les murs, essayant d'être discrets. Ils avaient assez appris lors de leurs années d'entraînement pour pouvoir se faufiler dans un corridor sans se faire remarquer. Mais à ce moment-là, ils ne pouvaient pas couvrir le vacarme qu'ils avaient fait avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils pourraient être entendus. Ils étaient si absorbés par l'instant, qu'ils en avaient oublié qu'ils ne devaient pas trop s'afficher. « Une raison de plus pour tout dire, songea Alec. De toute façon, Jace ne veut jamais m'écouter. Et là, c'est discrétion zéro. »

Quand ils passèrent devant la porte, Jace jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. En effet, Hodge faisait les cent pas entre les allées, tenant à bout de bras un livre relié de cuir dont la couverture était décorée de grandes lettrines dorées. Hugo était posté sur son épaule, comme à son habitude. La scène lui était donc très familière, excepté le fait qu'il y a une dizaines de secondes, il tenait la main d'Alec. Ils avaient ris à gorge déployée, complices comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Il s'admit, en se remettant à marcher, qu'il aimait beaucoup être avec Alec et sentir son contact sur sa peau. Il admit aussi que cette relation n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela quelques années avant. Ce qu'il vivait à ce moment était merveilleux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment de bien-être identique.

Mais il n'aimait pas trop penser à tout ça. Il préférait profiter de ce qui s'offrait à lui. Alors il se ressaisit.

En voyant la silhouette de l'escalier en fer se dessiner au fond du couloir, il chercha la main d'Alec. Quand il la trouva, il la saisit.

Alec lança un regard interloqué à Jace, qui fixait l'escalier menant à la serre. Jace n'avait jamais vraiment insisté pour avoir un contact, une marque d'affection de sa part. Peut-être de petits baisers, par-ci par-là. Mais jamais une chose pareil que de se prendre la main, surtout dans un lieu où ils pourraient être vus. Ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise chose. Il resserra son étreinte sur les doigts de Jace.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence, mais tout sourire. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la serre, la déception envahit Alec.

_ Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne suis pas venu ici, souffla-t-il.

Toutes les plantes étaient défraichies. Les feuilles d'une d'entre elles retombaient à terre, sèches, marrons et abîmées. Celles d'une autre étaient toujours vertes et pointées vers le ciel, mais on pouvait voir qu'elles avaient perdu de leur fraîcheur, fripées comme la peau d'une personne âgée. Les arbres et arbustes avaient leurs branches tombantes, et certaines étaient dépourvues de feuilles. La végétation mourrait peu à peu, au fil et à mesure que les saisons avançaient. Le paysage était vert, mais désolant.

_ Ça doit faire plus d'un an et demi, répondit Jace. C'est dommage, tu ne reviens pas au bon moment.

« Ce garçon lit dans mes pensées, c'est incroyable ! » songea Alec en posant un regard plein de douceur sur Jace.

Ils se lancèrent dans une visite de la serre. Jace essayait tant bien que mal de montrer son savoir sur les plantes qui s'y trouvaient, mais Alec savait très bien que son petit numéro n'était que du bluff. Il voulait l'impressionner. Il sourit tendrement. Depuis quand étaient-ils entrés dans un jeu de séduction ?

Dans la lumière pâle de la soirée, les cheveux blonds de Jace semblaient s'illuminer. Ils faisaient comme un halo autour de son beau visage. Pendant qu'il parlait, Alec observait toutes les aspérités de son visage : ses pommettes hautes et nettes, sa mâchoire dessinée à la perfection, quelques restes de boutons, ses jolies lèvres, ses yeux cernés de longs cils, sa barbe naissante blonde, les contours soignés de ses arcades sourcilières… Il s'arrêta à l'apparence. S'il se serait étendu sur son caractère, il aurait pu rester des heures comme cela, à s'énumérer tous ses aspects.

Il ne résista pas à la tentation, et attrapa entre son pouce et son index une boucle blonde emmêlée. Jace le toisa, surpris.

_ Est-ce que tu as écouté un seul mot de ce que je te raconte depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas…

Alec était vraiment absorbé par sa contemplation. Jace sourit et retira sa mèche de cheveux des doigts d'Alec.

_Je sais que je suis beau, alors n'en rajoute pas une couche, déclara-t-il sur un ton tout à fait naturel. Je pourrais prendre la grosse tête.

Jace feignit de se pencher vers Alec pour l'embrasser, mais celui-ci tourna les talons et continua de marcher dans la serre. Alec avait aussi un fort caractère, et Jace savait qu'il allait falloir qu'il s'adapte. Comme au tout début, quand ils venaient juste de se rencontrer. Mais il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention dans le geste d'Alec. Il avait simplement la tête ailleurs.

Il leva les yeux et observa le ciel bleu gris. Soudain, une goutte de pluie tomba des nuages, et vint s'écraser sur la verrière de la serre. Alec cligna les yeux par surprise. Puis d'autres gouttes rejoignirent la précédente, faisant plus de bruit que jamais.

Jace s'approcha d'une paroi de la serre et appliqua une rune de silence sur une barre de fer soutenant les carreaux de verre. Alec le regardait s'exécuter, sa main gauche traçant les courbes élégantes. Quand il eut finit, Jace recula d'un pas et admira son travail. Il tourna les talons en haussant les épaules. Il se plaça à côté d'Alec. Il observa son profil fin de nouveau tourné vers le ciel, puis dirigea son regard dans la même direction que lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

Un bruit attira leur attention sur l'entrée de la serre. Hugo entra dans la pièce dans un battement d'aile gracieux et se posa sur une branche proche. Il regardait Jace avec un regard inquisiteur, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses yeux perçants plantés dans les siens. Jace lui renvoya un rictus dédaigneux. Cet oiseau pouvait être utile dans certaines circonstances, mais il lui inspirait toute la haine du monde. Hugo croassa, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Jace, qui le soupçonna par la suite d'avoir entendu ses pensées.

Hodge fit quelque pas dans l'allée. Il leur adressa un sourire cordial. Jace retira sa main de l'épaule d'Alec, qui sentait l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines devenir de plus en plus affluente.

_Vous êtes donc ici, les garçons ! les salua Hodge. Isabelle vous cherchait tout à l'heure.

Jace pouffa.

_ Comme si elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans nous !

« C'est plutôt nous qui n'aurions pas pu vivre sans elle. » se retint de dire Alec.

Hodge s'avança un peu plus en observant, les mains croisées derrière les dos, les plantes sur les bas-côtés.

_ Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ici, Alexander, ajouta Hodge sans détourner la tête des plates-bandes.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Alec. Mais le paysage est plus désolant que je ne le pensais.

Hodge sourit, toujours pencher au-dessus de la verdure.

_ Hodge ? l'apostropha Alec.

Celui-ci posa enfin son regard sur le jeune homme. Ses yeux gris semblaient le transpercer de part en part. Alec déglutit difficilement.

_ Oui, répondit le précepteur.

_ Je voulais vous parler d'une chose.

Jace baissa la tête comme s'il avait perdu un combat. Il se détourna et fit semblant de s'intéresser au pauvre sort d'un jeune arbuste.

Alec, ne sentant plus sa présence dans son dos, commença à se décourager. « Il est là, Alec, ne t'inquiète pas. » pensa-t-il. Expirant un bon coup, il fit un pas vers Hodge. Il entama son discours :

_ C'est un sujet plutôt tabou. J'ai tout ça sur le cœur depuis quelques années, mais… Mais je suis presque un adulte et…

Jace leva les yeux au ciel. Hodge, lui, inclina la tête, intrigué, comme l'avait fait Hugo quelques instants auparavant.

_ En tous cas, je ne suis presque plus un enfant. Il est temps pour moi de m'assumer, et d'être qui je suis car je suis enfin quelqu'un. Je me suis cherché pendant tant d'années, j'ai tâtonné dans le noir sans savoir où aller, jusqu'à ce que je me trouve. Maintenant, il faut assumer cette trouvaille.

Alec reprit sa respiration. Sous le coup du stress et de l'adrénaline, son pouls avait augmenté, son cœur battant contre sa tempe, et il se sentait essoufflé.

_ Peu importe si vous m'acceptez, si vous me rejetez, si vous m'ignorez. Je suis… Je suis moi. Et je resterai moi-même.

Hodge ne dit rien, et Alec était très content qu'il n'ajoute pas de commentaire pendant qu'il rassemblait son courage. Néanmoins, il plissa les yeux comme s'il connaissait déjà ce qu'il allait dire par la suite.

Mais comment allait-il formuler cette phrase ? Quel mot utiliser ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Trou de mémoire. Comment ? Fallait-il qu'il le dise directement ? Qu'il fasse des sous-entendus ? Devait-il mentionné sa relation avec Jace ? Non, il avait promis de ne pas le mettre dans ses affaires. D'ailleurs, Jace, lui, aurait pu trouver les mots justes pour le dire, grâce à sa fameuse éloquence. Le temps était en train de passer, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Hodge paraissait avoir compris, mais Alec avait quand même peur de sa réaction. Il savait tout de même que sa réaction importait peu, car il était lui-même, et c'est tout. Il ne devait ni changer, ni se voiler la face maintenant…

_ Merde, mais put-… Merde ! murmura-t-il.

Il entendit à peine Hodge lui demander ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'exclama :

_ Merde ! Je suis gay !

Jace tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Hodge ouvrit de grands yeux, et détourna le regard.

Il avait tout foiré, comme d'habitude. C'était comme ça avec lui : dès qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de courageux et de bien, ses plans échouaient à cause de sa bêtise.

Il capitula. Il baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes.

_ J'avais quelques soupçons, mais te l'entendre dire de vive voix me surprend beaucoup.

C'était Hodge qui avait parlé. Alec releva la tête pour le voir. Il souriait, décontenancé. Les rides de son visage semblaient lisses à présent, avec cet air étrange sur son visage. C'était un mélange de fierté, de surprise, d'admiration avec une petite touche d'une sorte de dégoût.

_ Alec, je ne veux pas te rejeté, continua le précepteur. Ton orientation sexuelle pourrait en déranger quelques-uns, mais je ne suis pas une de ces personnes, même si on a voulu m'éduquer comme cela. Rien ne changera.

Il marqua une pause. C'était au tour d'Alec d'être surpris.

_ Tu as été très courageux de me le dire comme ça. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi. Tu montres qui tu es vraiment, et tu t'imposes… Je suis fier de toi.

Et il tourna les talons, les mains croisées derrières son dos.

* * *

Jace ne réfléchit même pas. Il s'avança précipitamment vers Alec pour se mettre à son niveau.

_ Ne partez pas maintenant, s'exclama-t-il.

Hodge se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

_ J'ai aussi quelque chose à dire, cracha Jace.

Sa respiration s'accélérait. Son cerveau était vide et il agissait sans s'en rendre compte. Et sans plus attendre, il se lança.

_ Nous sortons ensemble.

Le visage de Hodge se déconfit. Plus aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Jace pensa qu'il devait être décontenancé. Mais il se souvint des paroles qu'il avait prononcées quelques jours auparavant. « Mais pour le fait que tu sortes avec moi, la pilule sera plus dure à avaler… »

_ Alec et moi, nous sortons ensemble. Et je l'aime.

Le concerné dirigea lentement sa tête vers Jace, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Drôle de déclaration.

Jace avait son regard fixé sur Hodge. Il attendait une réaction. Mais Hodge ne dit rien. Il les regarda. Il semblait réfléchir.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_ Très bien, les garçons, annonça-t-il. Je vous avoue que je suis assez… étonné. C'est vrai que je n'attendais pas cela de vous. Je vous assure tout de même, je ne suis pas déçu et je n'ai rien contre vous. Vous êtes grands maintenant, et si vous êtes heureux, je le suis aussi.

Il leur adressa un sourire cordial. Hugo vint se poser sur son épaule, et ils repartirent tous deux comme ils étaient arrivés.

Alec se tourna vers Jace. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de commencer à parler.

_ Jace…

_ Je t'aime.

Jace enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Alec et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils avaient accompli quelque chose d'incroyable, et tout c'était bien passé. Tout se passait toujours bien quand ils étaient tous les deux.

Alec attrapa le t-shirt dans le dos de Jace alors que celui-ci les menaient vers l'arbre central de la serre. Alec appuya son dos contre le bois et Jace se serra contre lui, plaquant de plus belle ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs corps étaient synchronisés, ondulaient au même rythme. Jace passa ses mains sous le pull d'Alec et caressa sa peau en suivant les contours de la ceinture de son jean.

* * *

 **Salut à toi !**

 **Je voulais m'excuser pour le grand retard... Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire (et puis, je suis en vacances, hein) !**

 **Voici la suite des histoires d'Alec et de Jace ! Où cela va-t-il les mener ?...**

 **J'espère que tu as aimé. N'hésite pas à donner ton avis (positif ou négatif) et tes conseils dans une review !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 _N. xx_


	7. THE FOLLOWING 2

Les mains de Jace s'arrêtèrent dans le dos d'alec. Elles se placèrent de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale. Il le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts.

Les entrailles d'Alec se bousculaient dans son ventre. de tous petits chatouillis venus par millions titillaient son cœur. Ses poumons inspiraient et rejetaient l'air seulement par petits coups. Un sentiments d'empressement et d'éternité torturait son cerveau et ses membres. La vie était définitivement meilleure avec Jace.

Alec pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur celles du blond, dont le corps était entièrement habité par le délicieux mélange d'émotions. D'une main, Alec agrippa et tira le tissu du maillot de Jace, et glissa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Jace plaqua ses mains sur le tronc de l'arbre, de chaque côté de la tête d'Alec. Il déposa une pluie de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge. Il descendit jusqu'à la base de son cou, finissant par embrasser le petit creux que forment les clavicules. Alec pencha en arrière, et éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux et sensuel.

Alec raccrocha ses lèvres à celles de Jace, et ils reprirent leurs baisairs qu'ils voulaient interminables.

Alec essaya d'enlever son t-shirt à Jace, mais celui-ci, docilement, le lui en empêcha. Il se sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils restèrent enlacés, se couvrant de baisers.

* * *

Isabelle débarqua dans la serre. Elle venait de courir pour trouver Jace et son frère. Elle était essouflée, mais quand elle vit ce qu'il se passait, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, adossés au grand arbre central, son souffle se coupa malgré elle. Ils étaient en plien baiser fougueux. Si fougueux et passionné qu'ils semblaient se manger mutuellement la visage. C'était une scène dégoulinante d'amour et de sensualité, mais dans ses yeux ébahis de petite sœur, elle s'approchait plus du ridicule que du romantisme. Elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour éviter de crier. Elle préféra se cacher derrière un buisson défraîchit, certes, mais assez touffu pour la dissimuler correctement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. C'était un coming out assez direct. Elle avait été dans le doute pendant quelques temps : elle ne savait pas si Jace avait pu faire ce qu'il avait promis. Apparemment oui.

"Et pas qu'un peu" pensa-t-elle en entendant par intermittence des bruits de succion. D'ailleurs, depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Etait-ce leur premier baiser ? Si oui, ils allaient fort.

L'excitation l'envahit : Alec et Jace étaient en couple. Tous les deux. En couple ! Elle retint un petit cri. Elle évita également de trépigner sur place. Cella aurait pu les couper dans leur élan. En parlant d'élan, elle n'allait pas rester là alors qu'ils continuaient...

_Quand vont-ils donc arrêter de se bécoter ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ça devient très gênant. Tellement gênant que ça m'en donne presque la gerbe...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons. Quand elle vit Alec essayant de retirer le maillot de Jace, elle se leva d'un bond et susurra avec une touche de dégoût dans la voix :

_ Ah non ! Là, c'en est trop pour moi !

Mais les garçons ne réagissaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. A son grand soulagement, Alec laissa retomber les pans du t-shirt de Jace. Isabelle ne voulait en aucun cas empiéter sur leur vie privée. Mais elle devait les voir. Elle s'exclama :

_ Je ne crois intervenir au bon moment !

Ils sursautèrent. Jace voulut, par réflexe, se reculer, mais Alec n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangé par la présence de sa sœur. Alors, ils restèrent comme ils l'éatient, leurs têtes tournées vers Isa.

_ Je vous ai dérangé, non ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Leurs expressions disaient "Oui, on aimerait bien finir. Tu peux t'en allait s'il te plaît ?" Mais Jace répondit :

_ Tu voulais peut-être nous dire quelque chose ?

Un silence s'installa. Elle sourit.

_ Je voulais avoir de vos... nouvelles. Voir comment ça avançait entre vous deux... Apparemment, vous êtes en phase terminale, ajouta-t-elle, gênée.

Les garçons se détachèrent pour aller la rejoindre. Ils étaient rayonnants, comme jamais isabelle ne les avait vu auparavant. Deux petits soleils, littéralement. De plus, la lumière du soir leur donnait l'impression de luire.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Alec avait l'air d'un gamin fier, et cela voulait dire qu'il cachait une espèce de secret.

_ Et les parents arrivent finalement demain, continua-t-elle en leur jetant un regard inquiet.

_ On a quelque à te dire, nous aussi, dit Alec tout sourire.

"J'en étais sûre !" songea Isabelle.

_ Que vous êtes ensemble ? Ça, j'ai cru l'avoir compris...

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, intervint Jace.

Les choses devenaient plus sérieuses : Jace s'y mettait. En voyant leurs sourires malicieux, elle prit peur. Elle imagina tous les scénari possibles. Elle les appréhendait tous. Elle se demanda s'ils allaient quitté l'Institut de New York pour vivre leur vie tous les deux. Peut-être allaient-ils se marier, et lui proposer d'être leur témoin ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec ses parents ? Leur avaient-ils déjà tout dit ? Ou alors, allaient-ils lui demander de les couvrir ? Quand elle commença à penser qu'un d'eux deux était enceinte, elle arrêta de se poser des questions.

_ Nous avons tout dit à Hodge, lâcha Jace.

Un mélange de panique et de fierté envahit Isabelle.

_ Il vous a surpris ? questionna Isabelle, à la fois soulagée et tendue.

_ Non, rit Alec. On lui a simplement dit. Et ç'a l'air d'être plutôt bien passé.

Isabelle expira un bon coup, comme pour évacuer sa nervosité. C'était incroyable qu'ils aient pu faire cela !

_ C'est génial, les gars ! s'écria-t-elle en trépignant. C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air à la fois heureux et bouleversé quand il m'a indiqué où vous étiez...

Elle s'arrêta de parler et réfléchit. Elle ne savait rien de comment tout cela s'était passé. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils ne l'avaient pas mise au courant. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, mais elle voulait savoir quand et comment. En fait, elle voulait tous les détails. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus. Il aurait fallu qu'elle s'entretienne seule avec son frère, mais son esprit fureteur préféra poser la question à ce moment.

_ J'ai une question, commença-t-elle. Comment... Comment tout cela s'est fait ? Et quand ?

_ C'était il y a plusieurs semaines répondit Alec.

Isa écarquilla les yeux, atterrée. Elle était surprise qu'ils aient attendu si longtemps pour lui dire. C'était elle qui les avait aidé à se mettre ensemble ! Malgré sa stupeur, elle ne ressentait aucune colère.

_ Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Ça s'est fait très simplement ! rétorqua Alec, comme pour s'excuser. Nous n'avions plus besoin de toi, en quelque sorte...

Même si la formule était maladroite, Isabelle acquiesça. Elle voyait dans leurs yeux l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Elle voyait à quel point Alec avait eu besoin de Jace pendant toutes ces années. Elle voyait que Jace n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Elle savait qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que la mettre au courant. Elle compris alors leur comportement.

_ C'était très simple et très naturel, même si j'ai eu du mal à tout avouer, renchérit Jace qui jeta un coup d'œil à Alec. Il m'a fait marché un moment pour que je crache le morceau.

Isabelle pouffa. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus mais elle trouvait indiscret de demander. En riant, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu : les doigts de la main gauche de Jace et ceux de la main droite d'Alec étaient entrelacés. Elle s'attendrit, mais la vision de son frère tenant la main d'un autre lui remémora un sujet d'inquiétude, qui n'aurait pas dû l'être s'il n'aurait pas été en couple.

_ Alec, je peux te parler une seconde en privé ? interrogea-t-elle, avec un ton soucieux.

Les deux amoureux s'adressèrent un regard décontenancé.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit son frère un peu dérouté par la demande d'Isabelle.

Elle prit le bras d'Alec et l'emmena au fond de la serre, laissant seul Jace.

la jeune femme était nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. "Il faut que je lui parle d'autre chose d'abord" pensa-t-elle.

_ Vous l'avez annoncé à Hodge, dit-elle. Vous comptez le dire aux parents quand ils reviendront ?

_ Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour sûrement, répondit Alec.

_ J'ai toujours aimé ta précision sur les dates !

Ils rirent ensemble. Alec semblait tellement joyeux et comblé. Durant tant de temps, il s'était senti rabaissé, isolé, écrasé par son secret. Mais maintenant, il était libre. Il s'était libéré de cette carapace de fierté apparente et de froideur distante. Enfin, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Autre chose me tracasse, avoua Isabelle.

_ Je t'écoute, l'invita Alec.

_ Il y avait ce sorcier auquel tu plaisais beaucoup. Tu te souviens ? Tu lui avais promis de le rappeler. Tu l'avais rencontré je ne sais plus où... Tu semblais bien l'aimer aussi ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Bagne... Mane... Banus ?

_ Magnus Bane, lâcha Alec entre ses dents. Il s'appelle Magnus Bane.

Il paraissait très énervé qu'elle lui parle de Magnus. En tout cas, c'était clair qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus sur son compte.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! continua-t-elle. Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! Je me souviens à quel point ils était étrange... Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

_ Je ne vais pas le rappeler, rétorqua-t-il catégoriquement. Et s'il veut de mes nouvelles, je lui dirais qu'il a loupé le coche.

Il était franchement en colère. Isabelle reconnut que lui parler de cet homme maintenant n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu.

_ D'accord, capitula-t-elle. Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas dû te lancer sur cette conversation maintenant.

Elle s'en voulait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu discuter de ça. Mais, elle ignorait que le "pilier du monde" qui vivait en elle refaisait surface.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Alec docilement.

Isabelle prit tendrement son frère dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura :

_ Je suis si fière et si heureuse pour toi.

Alec s'imprégna de cette étreinte puis rouvrit les yeux. Il vit Jace, à quelques mètres de là, l'épaule appuyer contre un arbre. Il était plutôt sexy comme ça. Jace se lécha les lèvres et lui lança un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus au moment où Isabelle se détachait d'Alec.

Isabelle se retourna du côté de Jace et vit le regard qu'ils se lançaient. Un regard électrique et malicieux. Elle préféra s'en aller. Avant de partir, elle lança :

_ Bon... Je sens que la tension monte à nouveau, alors je déguerpis.

En passant près de Jace, elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

_ Occupes-toi bien de lui, il en a besoin... (Elle marqua une pause et afficha une mou dégoûtée) Je ne peux pas croire que ces paroles sont sorties de ma bouche... Beurk !

Jace eut un sourire en coin.

En descendant les escaliers, Isabelle savait pertinemment qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras de l'autre à la seconde où elle était sortie de la serre.


End file.
